Incomprensible armonia
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Ángeles y demonios. ¿Cómo habían logrado para llevarse tan bien? Siendo seres tan opuestos entre sí. No era tan difícil si tenían como ejemplo la peculiar y bella relación que había entre su Dios y Diablo. [Fem!Kcalb x Male!Etihw]


Después de muchos intentos, ¡Por fin pude escribir una historia de estos personajes! En serio que los amo con todo mi ser, pero, específicamente la versión genderbender se llevan un lugar aun mas querido para mí. Significan demasiado *Corazón*

Me siento satisfecha con este resultado, y por fin use una frase que tenia ganas de usar desde hace años. Y si, me inspire en un par de personas *cof cof* para el desarrollo de este pequeño fic.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** La historia de The Gray Garden y Garden Gray The junto a sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Deep-Sea Prisioner's (Okegom).

**_Advertencia:_** Posible OoC. Una pequeña perversión también.

**_Pareja:_** Kcalb x Etihw

**_N/A: _**Decidi usar los personajes genderbender (los del corto juego Garden Gray The), no es muy usual ver algo de ellos. Y esos personajes significan mucho para mí.

* * *

**Incomprensible armonía.**

La paz reinaba nuevamente en el Jardín Gris; la peculiar y armoniosa convivencia entre ángeles y demonios era algo que los seres de otros mundos no entendían, y es por esto que un diablo se aprovechó de la fragilidad de este reino, invadiéndolo y causando múltiples estragos.

Parecía un extraño sueño, pero, todos tenían la certeza de que un extraño diablo llamado Ivlis junto a sus subordinados causaron destrozos en todo el Jardín Gris, y especialmente en el castillo BlancBlack.

Kcalb fue aquella que recibió mayores heridas, su lucha contra Ivlis había causado muchos estragos en el oxidado cuerpo de la diabla, pero no le importaba; no iba a dejar que una idiota la matara y se apoderara de su mundo.

Gracias a su inmenso orgullo, no aceptaba la ayuda de Etihw para curar sus heridas, no iba a dejar que un tonto pervertido como él tenga el privilegio de sanarla... Sabía que si lo dejaba nunca iba a dejar de reprochárselo en la cara. Ella sanaría por sí misma, no importa el tiempo que tarde.

—Vamos, sabes que todo esto es innecesario. — Recalcó Etihw mientras observa a como la albina sufría por mantenerse de pie.

La diabla había permanecido en cama durante todas estas semanas tratando de recuperarse de las heridas, sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo se había hartado de permanecer sin hacer nada. Pero nunca esperaba que sus piernas perdieran la fuerza, necesitaba volver a caminar.

—¡No me importa! — Movimientos débiles y torpes, pero sea como sea, ella lograría volver a caminar. — Ni loca aceptaré tu ayuda.

— Vamos... No es el fin del mundo por recibir un poco de ayuda. — Respondió un tanto ofendido por la agresiva personalidad que estaba teniendo el diablo.

Podría intervenir en la situación y ayudar a Kcalb, pero sabía que si hacía esto ella nunca se lo perdonaría; ella es demasiado obstinada cuando se propone algo. Si intentaba ayudarla, lo único que conseguiría es una diabla irritablemente enojada... Y por experiencia sabía que eso no era buena idea.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era observarla, ver cómo Kcalb seguía intentando recobrar la plena movilidad en sus piernas. Si podía ser honesto, le daba ternura ver a la pequeña albina tener que pasar por todo esto mientras abrazaba fuertemente su orgullo.

Por esto mismo, es que Etihw disfrutaba mucho molestar ocasionalmente a su pequeña diablo, disfrutaba verla avergonzada y nerviosa por él, era un modo para alimentar su ego. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Lentamente se acercó hacia ella, ya que estaba de espaldas no se percató de la cercana presencia del azabache. Este aprovechó y con ágiles movimientos la tomó entre sus brazos abrazándola por la cintura de la forma más tierna y protectora posible.

—¿Q-Que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! — Los reclamos de Kcalb no tardaron en hacerse presentes, mientras que hacía lo posible por soltarse de aquel agradable abrazo.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus peticiones, fortaleció aquel abrazo uniéndolos más — Sabes, estoy celoso... Yo quería ser aquel que te dejara sin caminar, no ese odioso diablo. — Con la voz más seductora posible, le susurró al oído.

Todo el forcejeo de parte de Kcalb había cesado. Un intenso color carmesí se había apoderado de su rostro, no sabía cómo responder, se había quedado petrificada ante las palabras del azabache. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de esconder su tonta reacción.

Le gustaba ver a Kcalb de ese modo, tan tierna e inocente, pero no se conformaría con eso. Aprovechándose del aturdimiento de la albina, empezó a dar pequeñas y suaves caricias a través de su vientre. — ¿Me concederás ese deseo? — Sus manos lentamente empezaron a subir, tocando los pequeños pechos de Kcalb.

— ¡Eso no era necesario! Eres cruel.

— Merecido lo tienes, tonto.

Dios y Diablo se encontraban en el jardín ubicado al lado del castillo BlancBlack. Tranquilos observando el pacífico pueblo que estaba a pocos metros de distancia mientras disfrutaban de la suave y agradable brisa que corría.

Kcalb había logrado mantenerse de pie gracias a un bastón, no le gustaba la idea, pero era mejor que nada. Mientras que Etihw, ¿tenía un parche en el ojo?

— Claro que no, me clavaste tu cuerno en el ojo. Eso no se hace Kcalb. — Seguía reprochándole por la agresiva respuesta que recibió de la albina, se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos un ataque de esa magnitud.

— No me importa. Tonto, idiota, pervertido. — El sonrojo aún no había dejado en su totalidad el rostro de Kcalb, había sido demasiado para ella.

La relación de esos dos era sin duda peculiar, a Etihw le gustaba molestarla mientras que Kcalb no dejaba que él la ayudara. Cualquiera diría que aún había cierto rencor entre ellos por lo ocurrido en la guerra hace muchos años atrás. Pero, ellos sabían perfectamente que nada de eso, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, el odio había desaparecido y se transformó en algo bello, en algo llamado "amor"... Aunque a Kcalb le cueste admitirlo, ese sentimiento era muy profundo.

— ¡P-Perdón! ¡No vi nada! ¡Lo juro!

— ¡Yosafire! ¡N-No es lo que crees!

Seh, había mucho romance entre esos dos.

* * *

A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
